datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston
Boston on Gaia is one of the first cities ever created on Datearth, being created on the very weekend Datearth came out on. Boston went through more than 6 months of change throughout the Datearth community, from the Gaia golden age to the dark ages and revival. History On March 24, 2019, bencrab1's original city of Constantinople fell to upkeep. After sailing around Europe looking for supplies, bencrab1 sailed to old Amsterdam and was provided the most supplies for the journey across the Atlantic. Without the help of the old Amsterdamers, Boston may have never been founded. On the same day, Boston was founded by bencrab1 and was one of the very first cities established outside of Eurasia. Early Days Throughout March, Boston grew slowly, notably establishing the Church of Lambsauce on March 31 and the North End Apartment Complex around the same time. This apartment complex was, at the time, the tallest building in Boston and was the first building to have the famous Boston-esc bell tower found throughout the city today. On April 1st, 2019, Boston fell to upkeep, but was saved from raiding thanks to a player called Traveyboy22, who temporarily re-formed Boston. After this, Boston joined New York City and Chicago and formed the American Nation. April Boston became more and more of a political and economic center for the American Nation, and while Chicago and New York began to lose people, Boston was growing in size, at its height Boston had almost 40 people. By April 28, Boston (at 28 citizens at the time) was the most populated city in the whole of the Datearth server. Many early building projects took place, including the construction of the Boston-NYC Highway, and the construction of luxury housing plots. With the rise of Preston, however, the city began construction on defensive structures surrounding the city, though they were never attacked. May By May, Boston was the new capital of the American Republic and was growing bigger and bigger. Some of the biggest buildings were being constructed in this period, including renovations of the Boston harbor, constructing Harvard Avenue and all the buildings on the street, as well as the Luxury Apartment Complex. Mid-May was the beginning of the Boston Golden Age, which lasted until Late June and saw the majority of Boston's present-day architecture being constructed, including the American Union Congressional Building. By May, Boston began harboring players who were to attack West Chester. Ill-content with Preston's non-stop bullying of newer players, a group of 7 or so players met up in Boston and flew into West Chester. June By June, Boston was reaching the apex of its power. In terms of land area it was the biggest it has ever gotten, and the city was famed all over Gaia for its architecture. However, by late June, a new threat arose: Canterbury Bight. The Nation was solely used to declare war on other nations, and Boston was hit hard. The wars would become known as the Canterbury Wars of Aggression. Fortunately most of the city's loot was safely stored away, but this attack w ill end the Boston Golden Age and begin the Boston Dark Ages, where the city will slowly begin to fall apart. Canterbury Occupation of Boston In the midst of the Canterbury Wars of Aggression, Persisted and his allies were known to travel to Boston frequently, but it is unknown what truly happened. Some say that the trips were used to gather intelligence on the city and surrounding terrain, while others claim that Boston was a trophy city for Persisted. The most likely explanation was that Boston was the most convenient city to stage attacks on the inland republics of America, most likely the Plains Republic and California. The Dark Ages (July-August) Not much is known about the dark ages of Boston, but the city lost most of its population: Going from around 37 to just 2 by the end of the dark ages. Green_Warrior777, who was in charge of the city at the time, preserved all of Boston's famed architecture and prevented mass-looting of the city. It is said that Green_Warrior777 was not interested in running Massachusetts as it's new Triarch, but instead as it's regent, and remained loyal to bencrab1 throughout the Dark Ages. It is thanks to him that Boston still stands even after the Dark Ages. During this time, Boston became a temporary ghost town, as there was barely any activity in Boston at all during this period. The Renaissance (August-September) On August 20, 2019, bencrab1 returned from a 2 month break to find the city depopulated and on the verge of collapsing. Green_Warrior777's final act gave control back to bencrab1, and he resumed the role of mayor of the city and is currently trying to restore Boston to its formal glory. On August 22, Boston received 3 more residents, the first step for the revival of the city. With so many new players coming to Gaia, and so few old players returning, bencrab1 realized he needed to establish an area meant to record the history of early Gaia. Thus the Museum of Boston was created. The Museum takes artifacts from all over the world and presents them in the Harvard University building. On August 28, Boston's skyline expanded ever more. September On August 31, 2019, during the player boom on Gaia, various Gourt members complained about the lack of space and seats in the US Congress Building, where the Gaia Global Court took place. So on September 1, 2019, bencrab1 made a new wing of the US Congress Building, more spacious and luxurious than ever before in Boston. On September 6, the first airstrip in North America was built in Boston: Boston Logan Airfield, as part of Gaia International Airlines. In late August, Boston, and to that extent Massachusetts, was declared to be neutral territory by the Gaia Global Court. But with a growing schism between the members of the organization, this position could be jeopardized. On September 15, the first helipad in Boston was created. This was also the day of the first GIA test flight, a helicopter from Kaapstad Airport. On September 20, 2019, as a way to honor and remember all of the brave souls who stormed Area 51, Area 51 Day was declared a holiday in Boston. On the same day, the airport terminal began construction. After September 22, the world grew quiet once again as players flooded the new Nova world. October Throughout October, Boston remained quiet due to Nova's recent opening. But, on October 4th, 2019, Lambsauce deleted both Gaia and Terra, and as such Boston ceased to exist. For basically all of Gaia's history, Boston existed in one state or another until the very end of the server. However, Gaia returned in the legacy section that same day, and Boston continues to exist. Guilds In Boston, there are three main guilds that run the economy and military of Massachusetts: * The Sons of Hancock * The Harbormen * The Minutemen Lesser-known Guilds * The Saugians Attractions Boston is home to many attractions, some more famous than others. Here is a list of them. * Boston Library * Boston Logan Airfield * International Street * Lambsaucian Church * Hall of Guilds (formally Boston Steak House) * The Underground Market * Harvard University and Bookstore * Boston Harbor and Lighthouse * United States Congressional Building * The Bank of Boston * Museum of Boston * Johannesburg Embassy/GIA American HQ Religion While Boston is tolerant of all religions on Gaia, the main religion of the city is the Church of Lambsauce. First converted in April of 2019, Boston has been a hub of the Lambsaucian faith while the religious center in Venice fell into decline. Innovations Throughout the city's 6 months of existence, there have been many innovations to improve the quality of life in the nation as well as the city. The Iron Bank The Iron Bank was designed as a sort of resource insurance to aid towns that were raided. The idea for such a bank was during the height of xPR3STON's attacks on American towns, and the central government in Boston needed a way to prevent the entire nation from getting devastated. With the decline of the nation and the fact that the only true territory left is Boston and the hinterlands, the need for the Iron Bank has declined as well. Boston Bank The Bank of Boston was created by bencrab1 and simulated an actual bank. Because bencrab1 was a wealthy player, many other players would ask him for loans. By creating the bank, bencrab1 made loaning profitable and more reliable than previously. Despite the nation's decline, there have been records of the Bank being used during the Boston Dark Ages by the Regent-Triarch GreenWarrior777. The bank still operates to this day. One notable loan was the loan that helped SomeGuyNamedDon establish NewAnzac and thus the Anzac Empire. Museum of Boston The Museum of Boston was created as a way of preserving the past history of Gaia, and collected artifacts from across the world. No other nation in Gaia, or for that matter on any Datearth server, has done anything remotely similar to the goals of the Museum of Boston. Boston Historical Society The Boston Historical Society is responsible for preserving the history of Old Gaia and passing it on to the Datearth Wiki. The Boston Historical Society was established on August 29, 2019, as a way to aid the Boston Museum in acquiring knowledge of old Gaia. The current members in the Society are bencrab1, MinkKitten, and SomeGuyNamedDon. Trivia * Boston was the longest lasting city on the official Datearth Trailer, and outlasted every other city in terms of activity. * During the Boston Golden Age, the city was home to a renowned bookmaking industry, mass-producing books for everywhere in the world. * One of the first major inter-city road systems on Gaia, the Boston-New York highway, was finished around April and connected New York City and Boston via land. * Throughout the city's existence, there have been 4 suburb towns of Boston - Worcester, Augusta, Portsmouth, and Montpelier. All but Montpelier have fallen. * On the docks of the city, there are three crates of British East India Co. tea that are only meant to be dumped into the harbor, as is tradition in the city. * The Church of Lambsauce, the first organized religion on Datearth, began in Venice under GeneralHunter, and the Lambsaucian Church found in Boston was the first Church outside Venice to worship Lambsauce. * The amount of bricks it took to make Boston was so large that the harbor surrounding the city and nearby coastlines have been completely depleted of clay. It is estimated that more than 10,000 blocks of brick have been crafted for the city's skyline. * It took Boston 5 months to acquire a beacon * Near the Boston Logan Airstrip, there are 5 signs, saying: "Hello I'm poor man from afrika, I took you wall because I need it for my house back in afrika I used a boat to get and it was worth I took the wook you sketched a building with too thanks a lot I really needed brick and wood - From your naborhood friendly Nigerian" made as early as on May 11. The signs have became an unofficial attraction in the city. Another lost sign says "hey sorry I need to cook food I also poor lady afrika thank you". * For most of Boston's existence, the history of the city and nation were written down on a wall in the City Hall. This wall is the main contributor of information for both the Boston Wiki and the Massachusetts wiki. * The Embassy of Johannesburg is situated right next to Logan Airfield. This is because Boston is the headquarters of GIA's American hub. * Boston is the only city in Datearth that celebrates "Area 51 Day" On September 20 * Boston lasted longer than two Datearth worlds: Novus and Eris * Boston, along with Berlin, were the only two cities remaining which were created in March as of October, and Massachusetts was the oldest surviving nation on Gaia. Category:Gaia Category:Information Category:Locations